


Aftermath

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, survival AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Goodnight wakes up after the battle





	

Goodnight didn't know whether he was dead or not at first.

It was only when the pain started making itself known that he started to recollect what had happened.

The church. The Gatling gun. Falling off the steeple. How on earth he was still alive was a mystery to him.

He groaned in agony when someone touches his arm, broken from the fall.

"That's enough." A voice above him said.

Billy. Dear Billy.

"Billy....." Goodnight calls out.

"I'm here." The answer comes. Goody feels a hand enclose around his own.

"I promise I wasn't tryin' to hurt him." Another voice said. Faraday. "Just tryin' to wake him up is all."

"You can go now." Billy tells him, obviously done with his childish mannerisms. 

"Billy...." Goody groans again.

"Shh...." Billy whispers.

The sound of a door closing. Probably Faraday leaving. Then suddenly a soft pair of lips against his own.

"Billy Goat...." Goody groans, hot tears beginning to form in his eyes. He's happy. Billy is alive and well.

"I'm here, Goody." Billy says again, stroking the skin of his hand gently.

"You're okay?" Goodnight asked, starting to come around a little better.

"Yes. Just a few wounds." Billy answers. "You came back, Goody. I'm so proud of you."

Goodnight smiles, or tries to smile anyway. He can't really do much in the midst of so much pain.

"Had to tell you...." He mutters. "Had to tell you....Gatling gun....They had a goddamn Gatling gun..."

"I know, Goody, I know." Billy says. "It's over now. We're going to be okay."

"Commere...." Goodnight beckons him.

Billy leans closer.

"I love you...." Goodnight whispers.

Billy kisses his forehead.

"I love you too, Goody."


End file.
